


No Spooning

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Bernadette's idea to go camping so how did Amy and Penny end up sharing the one-man tent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘snuggles’.

“Penny?” There was a knock on the tent door, or as close as anything could get to a knock on material.

Penny huffed, trying to pull her pj bottoms on as fast as she could in the enclosed space.

“Penny?” Another knock. “Pen-”

“Oh no, don’t you start that too,” Penny said, yanking the zip open the instant she was decent. “I can’t believe you didn’t bring a tent.”

“Bernadette said _glamping_ wasn’t the same as camping.”

“Yeah, well, turns out it is when you buy your tent from Target at the last minute,” Penny said irritably but she unzipped her sleeping bag and offered Amy half. “No spooning.”

“Why would I spoon you?” Amy asked, lying down a reasonable distance from Penny’s body.

“I don’t know... if you get cold or scared or lonely.” 

“I won’t,” Amy said, switching off the torch.

After a few minutes silence in the dark, Penny cleared her throat. “You awake?”

“Yeah...” Amy answered, opening her eyes again.

“You cold?” Penny asked, shifting closer.

“I’m fine...” Amy closed her eyes again.

“You scared?”

“Not really.”

“Oh,” Penny said but she rolled onto her side, looking over Amy’s shoulder. “What about lonely?”

“Penny, if you want to spoon me, I won’t tell anyone,” Amy said, glancing over her shoulder.

“Promise?” Penny asked even though she had already slung her arm around Amy’s waist and snuggled into her back, holding her tight.

“Promise.” Amy smiled, admittedly a lot less cold, scared and lonely with Penny closer.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
